Fallout: The New Francograd Pact
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=105347 |date = 19 September 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=109502 |termin = 02 March 2012 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} Fallout: The New Francograd Pact was an Optional Defense Pact signed by the New Pacific Order and The Last Remnants on 19 September 2011. It was upgraded on 3 March 2012 to an MDoAP, The Big Trouble in Little China Accords. Text of the Treaty Preamble The Last Remnants and the New Pacific Order, wishing to build a solid foundation upon which our relationship can flourish and in the interest of possibly providing one another with support in times of war, hereby agree, in good faith, to all the terms and obligations set out in this treaty of Optional Defense. Article 1: Sovereignty Both parties recognize that they are both sovereign entities and agree to never knowingly interfere in the internal and external affairs of one another. Both parties agree that any overt or malicious violations of this article may result in the immediate cancellation of these accords by the affected party. Article 2: Non Aggression Both signatories shall enter into a state of non aggression with one another for the entire duration of these accords and agree to never conspire or commit acts of espionage against one another. Both signatories agree to never give any form of aid or assistance to an alliance or individual that a signatory of this treaty is militarily engaged with. Both parties recognize that any overt or malicious violations of this article may result in an immediate cancellation of these accords by the affected party. Article 3: Intelligence Both parties agree to share any and all information with each other that pertains to the safety and stability of one another. Any information passed shall be kept confidential and not shared with any third parties unless explicit permission is given. Article 4: Optional Defense Should a signatory of this treaty come under attack by hostile forces, the other signatory is highly encouraged, but not obligated to come to the defense of the attacked signatory. Should the other signatory choose to not come to the assistance of the attacked signatory, this decision shall be respected and supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 5: Cancellation This treaty may be canceled at any time, by either signatory. The canceling party must give the other signatory a private, 72 hour notice of their intent to cancel. This treaty shall remain in effect until this time period elapses, at which point, it shall be declared officially null and void. Should Articles 1 or 2 be violated, with no chance of a diplomatic solution that allows for the continuation of these accords, this treaty may be canceled immediately by the affected party, thereby releasing both signatories from all the obligations set out in this treaty at the moment cancellation notice is given. Signatories Signed on behalf of the New Pacific Order, Mary the Fantabulous, Dragon Emperor of the New Pacific Order Reformed Neutral Menace Brehon, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Sword of the Order Farrin Xies, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Purveyor of an FA Direction Signed on behalf of The Last Remnants, Rush Sykes, Triumvir Mandellav, Triumvir Voodoo Nova, Triumvir Jgoods45, Minister of Foreign Affairs stealthypenguin93, Minister of Defense Wyrmon, Minister of Internal Affairs Blackrose, Minister of Economics Cameronious, Senate Leader Stefano Palmieri, Senator Devilyn Caster, Senator Floul1, Senator MU, Senator Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:The Last Remnants